1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the game of golf and more particularly, to a novelty golf club.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
In golf, it is the well known objective of the game to move a golf ball from a starting point (the tee) to a finishing point (the hole) in the fewest strokes possible over a course having a number of holes, such as nine or eighteen. The hole is generally positioned at an arbitrary location on a smooth area of grass or green. An appropriate golf club known as a putter is normally used on the green to move the ball into the hole. It is a common courtesy during a golf game for an opposing player(s) to concede a putt without putting it in the hole, if a ball is sufficiently close. One arbitrary gauge of conceding a putt occurs when the distance between the ball lying on the green and the hole is within xe2x80x9cthe leatherxe2x80x9d or the length of the putter handle.
It is an objective of the invention to provide a novelty putter which may function as a normal putter, but also is capable of being a novelty club by which the concept of being within the leather for concession of a putt is extended to the advantage of the player putting. The handle of a putter herein is normally secured in a conventional manner to the club shaft. The handle is also removable from the shaft and remains in retention to the shaft through an elongated line or strap to extend the length of the handle area with respect to the club shaft and thus extend the distance from the hole at which a putt is conceded.